


答案

by Somnoliento



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4VD, M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnoliento/pseuds/Somnoliento
Summary: 4VD总是得通过时空错乱相见不是吗





	答案

维吉尔已经跟踪但丁近一周的时间。  
他觉得这个畏手畏脚的行为十分可耻且浪费时间，他不敢相信自己居然看着他做了那么多无聊幼稚的事情。比如把屋子里装饰的帽子全戴在头上试了一遍，或者是把书架上的书按照封面颜色排序。但丁看起来就像是来佛杜那度假的游客一般悠闲，对这座城堡里隐藏的阴谋漠不关心。他不免轻蔑地评价但丁过了这么多年还是一样毫无长进。  
他决定这是最后一天跟踪但丁，如果依然不能收获实质性的线索，那么他将要单独行动。他不想再把时间浪费在和但丁进行教团城堡一日游上，他必须尽快找到回去的办法。  
然而这一天但丁也是在城堡里到处闲逛，他摸着下巴对着墙上的画像端详了很久，表情十分认真和赞许。维吉尔不知道他什么时候还培养了艺术素养，他可一点也不想夸他的弟弟有了小小的进步，只能躲藏在暗处偷窥的行为已经让他感到非常焦躁。  
就在他要转身离开的时候，另一股不同于但丁的恶魔气息让他绷紧了身体。  
他并不是没有注意过这个熟悉的共鸣感，自从他踏入教团城堡以后，这股熟悉的血缘共鸣就让他无法忽视，像是另一个斯巴达子嗣存在一般。  
这个人越靠越近，维吉尔只好躲在了石柱后面，侧过脸去观察——一个和他年纪相仿的男孩怒气腾腾地往但丁所在的房间走去。  
男孩看起来满腹心事，他根本没有注意到石柱后面还藏着人，甚至无视但丁的存在，径直穿过房间。  
但丁喊住了他，却被他没好气地推开。

“我是为了那把刀而来的，那是我老哥的东西。”

维吉尔条件反射地握紧了刀鞘，确定阎魔刀还在自己手里。紧接着他就看到那个男孩的手里出现了阎魔刀，他冲但丁比划着手里的长刀，挥出去的光刃击碎了但丁身后的石柱。  
男孩毫无技巧的劈砍被但丁轻而易举地躲过，维吉尔没有心思欣赏但丁的招式，他死死盯着男孩手里的阎魔刀，他迫切地想要知道为什么多年以后他的刀会在另一个人手里。  
尽管男孩可以发挥出阎魔刀的力量，但在维吉尔看来他的一招一式都配不上他的刀。他恨不得抽出刀来在他面前展示如何在短短几招之内就能把但丁驯服，好胜的火苗撩得他的眼角发红。  
男孩差一点就要把但丁打败了，却被但丁踩倒在地。他们的对话维吉尔听得并不太清楚，无非是但丁惯有的戏弄小鬼的台词，但他看到了但丁并没有要回阎魔刀，而是让男孩带走了。  
他怎么可以……  
维吉尔的手指几乎要嵌进刀鞘里，藏在兜帽下的双眼阴测测地看着男孩离去的背影。

“好吧，解决了一个难对付的小鬼，还有一个。”但丁双手叉腰站在房间中央，一副如释重负的样子，“你还要站在那里多久，维吉尔？”  
被发现的维吉尔一点也不惊讶，他坦然地从石柱后面走出来。  
但丁拍着手，用十分夸张的语气说道：“哇哦，你这是什么打扮？莫非你也加入了教团？”他伸出手去摘掉维吉尔的兜帽，维吉尔想用手挡开，却还是被扯掉了帽子，牵扯之余碰散了几缕额前的碎发。  
但丁的眼里闪过一丝错愕，他靠近维吉尔，用手指挑起他的下巴，眯起眼端详。  
“这么年轻的维吉尔不禁让人有点唏嘘呢。让我猜猜看，你现在是十六岁，还是十七岁？”但丁脸上满是戏耍年轻人的笑容，他满意地从维吉尔的脸上看到了愠怒的表情。  
维吉尔偏开了脸，用刀柄挡开他的手：“你倒是接受得很快，听起来你知道我是怎么来到这的。”  
“不不不，我不知道。”但丁笑着挨近他，他的胸脯紧贴着维吉尔。他的衬衣拉链开在锁骨以下，视线稍微向下就能从深幽的衣缝里看到丰腴的胸脯挤出的沟壑。  
太热了。  
维吉尔扯松了领巾，他笃定是但丁靠得太近了。  
但丁目不转睛地盯着他兄长的脸，不想错过他任何一个表情。  
维吉尔还太年轻，他只会用拧着眉头这个表情来隐藏自己的难堪。这让但丁横生了更多想要戏弄他的心思，他漫不经心地用手指拨弄维吉尔额前的碎发：“如果你想问点别的，或许我还能告诉你答案。”  
维吉尔并不喜欢被人牵着鼻子走的感觉，但他确实有很多疑问无法解开，所以他挑了一个他最在意的问题：“阎魔刀是怎么回事？”  
但丁嘟囔了一句：“你果然还是最关心你的刀。”维吉尔自然是捕捉到了他小声的抱怨，他冷哼了一声以示不屑。  
“魔剑教团在海边捡到了你的刀，教皇想利用阎魔刀和斯巴达血统完成什么……让我想想……是叫‘救世主’吗？总之听名字就知道不是个好东西对吧？”但丁耸了耸肩。  
“那么刚刚那个男孩是谁？你为什么把阎魔刀交给他？”维吉尔很不满意他的回答，他察觉到但丁在避重就轻。  
“男孩？”但丁笑得俯倒在他的肩膀上，柔软的发丝随着身体的抖动一颤一颤地挠在维吉尔的脖子上。他趴在维吉尔的肩膀上，从臂弯里露出狡黠的眼睛，用食指戳了戳维吉尔的脸颊：“你甚至比他看起来更像男孩。”  
但丁能感觉到他脸颊的肌肉紧了紧——他在咬紧牙关。  
发怒的小狮子。  
但丁愉快地笑着，他歪在维吉尔的肩膀上看他桀骜的侧脸。他忍不住又贴近了维吉尔，对方身体传来的温度让他感觉到了真实。他一点也不在意激怒维吉尔会有什么后果，更可怕的后果他已经经历过了，没什么好怕的。  
他迫切地希望维吉尔给他一些痛楚，让他知道这不是一场梦就好了。

“你在笑什么，回答我的问题。”维吉尔原本就因为阎魔刀落入他人手里而感到十分不快，而但丁非但没有替他好好保管，反而拱手送人，这让他不禁迁怒起但丁来。  
“你说尼禄吗？他是个好孩子，把阎魔刀交给他没有问题。”但丁回过神。  
“你倒是挺信任他。”维吉尔都没有意识到自己的语气有些泛酸。  
但丁在心里偷笑，他伸手去抚平维吉尔斗篷上的褶皱，像是在抚去他的怒火一样。他用十分认真的口吻说道：“因为他可以使用阎魔刀的力量，我想阎魔刀交给他保管也算是物尽其能。”  
“别把阎魔刀说的像是圣诞礼物一样。”维吉尔极为不满，他一字一顿地说道，“那是我的刀。”  
“可你又不在。”  
话音刚落，但丁就发觉自己失言了。他想要赶在维吉尔反应过来前说点什么转移话题，然而维吉尔已经快他一步。  
“什么意思？”维吉尔嗅到了不妙的意味，他警惕地眯起眼在但丁脸上逡巡，想要从他表情里看出答案来似的，“我从刚刚就想知道，阎魔刀为什么会出现在佛杜那，我……”  
但丁将他未说完的字眼都吞没进自己的双唇里。他捏着维吉尔的下巴，丰润的嘴唇摩挲着对方薄削的双唇，吐出湿润的喘息：“和我做爱，我就把一切都告诉你。”  
但丁粉色的舌尖在湿漉漉的唇瓣间若隐若现，这个销魂的吻让维吉尔的面颊泛起薄红。年轻的兄长紧锁着眉头，湛蓝的双眼被这个吻夺去了一部分坚定的意志力。他十分气恼自己居然经受不住但丁的勾引，他轻蔑地撇下嘴角：“你已经变得只会用身体交换信息了吗？”  
但丁丝毫不在乎他的讥讽，他捏住维吉尔斗篷上的系带，慢慢向外拉扯：“我很难得有能够威胁维吉尔的机会啊，怎么能不好好珍惜。”  
维吉尔的斗篷落在了地上，但丁轻轻抓着维吉尔的衣襟，将他带到了桌子边上。他坐在了桌沿上，曲起膝盖慢慢蹭着维吉尔的裆部。维吉尔并紧了腿抵抗他的骚扰，但他依然能感受到年轻人蓬勃的欲望。  
但丁抬起手，用手指沿着维吉尔外套上刺绣的花纹描绘着。维吉尔的视线忍不住跟着他的食指游走，裸露在手套之外的手指就像是但丁的赤裸的身体一样充满了性暗示。  
“一点都不坦诚。”但丁笑道，“你明明也硬了。”  
被拆穿的维吉尔有些恼羞成怒，他猛地抓住了但丁胸前的皮带，将他扯向自己。但丁惊呼了一声，顺势靠进他的怀里。  
维吉尔发怒的警告并没有让但丁有所收敛，他侧过脸，用鼻尖拱着维吉尔的鬓发，在他耳边说道：“操我吧，维吉尔。”  
他解开了皮带的纽扣，捏住金属拉链往下拉开，露出了平坦的小腹。他的手从小腹慢慢向下伸进裤子里，银色的耻毛从黑色的指套缝隙里划过。他没有穿内裤，直接握住自己勃起的阴茎套弄了起来。  
他圈住阴茎的根部，再向上抚摸，用指尖戳刺着铃口，流出的液体顺着柱身滴落在黑色的皮质手套上，看起来淫靡无比。  
他情不自禁地挺起了胸膛，挺立的乳头将他的衬衣顶起了一个明显的形状，似乎在等人狠狠地掐一把。他像一只撒娇的猫，用胸口蹭着维吉尔，一边手淫一边在他耳边甜腻地呼唤他的名字。他眯缝着眼悄悄观察维吉尔的表情，他年轻的兄长几乎是瞪大了眼看着他自慰，仿佛下一秒就要暴起用刀撕裂他的衣服操他一样。  
然而维吉尔比他想象的更会克制，但他猛烈而快速的心跳预示着火山的即将爆发。  
但丁把裤子褪了下来，没有脱掉手套就直接将中指插入到早已濡湿的后穴里，皮质手套沾着液体在肠道里抽插，发出黏腻的水渍声。他把腿张得更开，好让维吉尔看到他淫荡的样子。  
维吉尔默不作声地把手伸进但丁的膝窝，将他的腿用力向两边掰，但丁重心不稳仰面倒在了桌子上。  
维吉尔握住自己勃起的阴茎直接插入了但丁的后穴里。但丁刚刚还没有做足前戏，维吉尔蛮不讲理的插入让他疼得倒吸了一口气。  
维吉尔将但丁的腿压在桌面上，暴露出那个为他敞开的私密甬道。这个年纪的维吉尔没有成熟的性经验，只会粗暴地向前顶着胯抽插着，但丁被他顶弄得将自己的大衣弄出一团褶皱。他想要抓住维吉尔的手，让他慢一些，但他年轻的兄长自顾自地用他们年轻时的做爱方式打断他的哀求。  
“你要的是这样吗？”维吉尔向下乜视着他。但丁在他讥讽的眼神下硬得更厉害，他的阴茎随着身体的晃动拍打在小腹上，在腹部留下一道道水痕。  
“是的，我喜欢这样。再多摸摸我，维吉尔。”但丁好不容易抓住了他的手，压在自己的胸脯上。  
但丁的胸部比以前饱满了许多，从刚刚紧密的贴合维吉尔就能感受到他的丰满。他把手从但丁胸前的皮带下挤了进去，搁着衣服捏住但丁早已经挺立的乳头向外拉扯。但丁爽得叫出了声，他仰起头，撩开隔在胸前的皮带，抚慰起另一边乳头。  
维吉尔被他毫不知耻的呻吟弄得耳朵发烫，他把手指插进但丁的嘴里，企图阻止他继续发出令人脸红的叫声。但丁眯着眼，一边用露骨的眼神看着维吉尔，一边顺势含住了他的手指，像为他口交一样前后晃动脑袋，把手指吮得啧啧作响。他的舌头顺着维吉尔的指头向上舔舐，在他的骨节处打着圈。  
维吉尔没有感受过这些，他的脸上浮现难以掩饰的红晕。他狼狈地抽回了手指，带出的唾液拉成长丝挂在了但丁的嘴唇和下巴上，顺着他的脖子，滑进令人浮想联翩的领口里。但丁用手背随意地抹去胸口的水渍，将领口又撑开了一些。  
维吉尔知道这是但丁在引诱他，可他并不想上钩。他掐着但丁的腰，继续蛮横地抽插着。  
但丁不得不将手撑在桌面上，才能稳住身体不被他顶撞得上下摇晃。他被操得直喘息，仍忍不住笑出声，这在维吉尔看来就像是对他不成熟表现的耻笑，他的自尊心不允许自己在弟弟面前占了下风。他恼羞成怒地抓住但丁胸口的皮带，将他稍稍提离了桌面。  
“这是做爱，维吉尔。”但丁覆上他抓着自己的手，“你完全不需要隐忍，如果你想要，我什么都可以给你。”  
“是你想要。”让维吉尔承认自己的想法实在是一件颇为费力的事情。  
现在他比自己的哥哥年长且成熟，他不会再像年轻时那样同他在一个问题上争执不休，他坦然地承认道：“是的，是我想要。”  
他费力地解开了胸前的皮带扣，将衬衣拉链一拉到底。他拉着维吉尔的手盖在他赤裸的皮肤上，手心贴上肌肤的瞬间就让他呼吸急促了起来。  
“维吉尔，维吉尔……”  
但丁引导着他的手抚摸着自己的胸部，肌肤相触的真实感让他更加确信眼前的维吉尔并不是臆想。他因为这个想法而癫狂，他需要维吉尔更多的爱抚，粗鲁的或者温柔的，只要是维吉尔的手，就能让他立刻高潮。但丁身体的每一处都在告诉维吉尔，他有多么渴望他，多么思念他。  
维吉尔感受到他挺着胸膛，将滚烫的肌肤贴紧自己的掌心。他握住了他的乳肉，手指将白皙的皮肤挤压出红痕。但丁发出了愉悦的呻吟，他握住自己的阴茎快速地撸动着，合起腿夹紧了维吉尔的腰部，稍微抬起臀部迎合他插入的动作，乞求他再操得狠一些。  
如他所愿，维吉尔在狠狠地操他，阴囊把但丁的臀部拍击得一片通红。但丁比他先达到了高潮，激烈的冲刺让维吉尔燥热不堪，汗水让他的头发有些松软，垂下几缕粘在了额头上。汗滴顺着眉骨滑落到他的眼睑上，迫使他不得不闭上了眼。但丁趁他闭上眼的时机，弓起背亲吻他的眼睛。他感受到维吉尔的眼睑贴着自己的嘴唇在猛烈颤动，维吉尔掐住了他的腰，射在了他的体内。  
维吉尔拔出了阴茎， 但丁的穴口像是挽留似的在不停收缩， 残留的精液从洞口流到他身下的大衣上。但丁从桌子上懒洋洋地支起身体，精液顺着他的大腿一直流到小腿肚上。  
“衣服弄脏了，你的斗篷借我披一下。”但丁依然是那个但丁，他从不会和维吉尔客气。他不等维吉尔同意，用外套擦干净身体穿好裤子，就披上了维吉尔的斗篷。  
“像你吗？”但丁戴上了兜帽，模仿维吉尔板起脸。  
维吉尔不屑回应他的玩笑，他直奔主题：“你该告诉我，我要的答案了。”  
“我以为你都感受到了。”但丁嘀咕着。  
维吉尔并没有听清，而是皱起眉头。  
但丁裹紧了斗篷，说道：“我现在就带你去找能让你回去的办法。”

—FIN—


End file.
